


When The Clock Strikes Midnight

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Guilt, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: When the clock strikes midnight, the reader is haunted by monsters from the darkest recesess of their mind.





	

Your parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, and grandparents, your whole family was slowly burning, screaming your name, being burned alive, right before your eyes. You look down at your hands, there's fire emanating from your palms. Vibrant flames of red, orange, and yellow emit from the center of your hand. Red, the colour of blood, the blood of your family. What have you done? Tears start to form, start to drip, and there's the familiar burning sensation in your eyes. 

You hear another chorus of screams and cries, you look to your right, all your teammates. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Bucky, and Steve, the soldier who stole your heart. You couldn't loose the very people who were as close to family as they could get. The bunch of idiots, dorky cute idiots, and you were one of them. You'd usually laugh at the thought but in the midst of the situation unfolding before your eyes you suppressed the oncoming storm of tears that threatened to fall.

Gravestones start to come up from the ground with the names of your dearly departed engraved in the crumbling stone, like an ancient curse. The bodies of your loved one's start to decompose like watching a time lapse. People who once were the one's closest to your heart. The only one's who could console you and put you back together when you broke, or pick you up when you fell. Each person changed you in a way unimaginable, to shape you into who you are now. Now there was no one.Your heart shattered into fine microscopic shards. You felt dead.

You were standing in the middle of a graveyard surrounded by fog. Grey encasing your form. Not just physically, emotionally too. All your loved ones died with your name on their lips as the last thing they said. Your name, like the most hideis thing in the entire universe. It was true you were abd nobody as corrupt as you were deserved to live.

Something grabbed your ankles, then your wrists. You frantically looked around, but your opponents were invisible. You let them take you, there was no use if you fought back. All those negative emotions radiating from your rivals. 

The pain started from your chest then quickly spread to your every being. Like it was suffocating you, the guilt was suffocating you, you were going to die at the hands of guilt. You were paralyzed, forced to watch your own body being ripped to shreds. Stay as a silent bystander. Your whole body was in flames. It hurt, it hurt like hell, like hell entered your mind and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the next chapter but here's a sneak preview.


End file.
